


Panic

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"I'll always be here for you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Kudos: 38





	Panic

Draco had been having trouble since classes started. After failed his mission he had gone through hell. He had been drugged, tortured, and starved until the moment the battle started and his mother freed him. He had managed to force himself to come back to Hogwarts but the hate he faced since coming back had only made things worse.

He was helping Flitwik with some of the younger kids. They had grown relatively close since the school year started so Draco sometimes helped in his classes.

Draco was walking around, handing out papers, when he caught a whispered conversation.

"Did you know he's a death eater?" One girl whispered to her friend.

"I heard that he was a disgraced death eater and that he got in trouble for something." She whispered back.

Draco quickly moved away but the words echoed in his mind, followed by horrible memories. He felt the shaking in his hands intensify, his breathing got heavy, and panic welled in his chest.

He had to get out. He just had to get to the bathroom and hide for a few hours. He placed the stack of graded papers back on Flitwik's desk and bolted from the room. He felt himself bump into someone in the hall but he ignored the shouts behind him. He crashed into the room and shot a spell at the door to lock it, falling to the floor in hysterics.

He knew he was supposed to get someone he trusted but he couldn't bring himself to remember those feelings of trust. He didn't hear the door unlock it the hurried footsteps but he did feel the hands on him.

"Shhh, Draco. It's me, Harry. You're okay. It's okay. We're at Hogwarts and you're okay." Harry gently calmed him, pulling Draco into his lap where he sobbed, barely able to breathe.

"I'm sorry. I know you would rather be in class or with your friends. You don't have to stay." Draco apologized once he calmed down, trying to pull away.

"Hey, I'm staying right here. I'll always be here for you." Harry held him closer and Draco couldn't help but latch onto him again. Harry day with Draco for another hour, just listening to each other breath until Draco told him what had happened.

The next day

Harry didn't want a repeat of the day before. He would always be happy to hold Draco anytime he needed it but he didn't want Draco to feel that panic, especially not when he was safe. So he decided to go to McGonagall.

"What is it you need, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about Draco Malfoy." Harry told her all about the previous day.

"I understand where you're coming from but the most I can do is punish the two girls, though they didn't have negative intentions." McGonagall apologized.

"I'm not asking you to punish anyone. I understand that they never meant to cause that. I want to change our schedules so I can be there for him." Harry begged her but eventually, she agreed. They brought Draco in for his opinion only to be interrupted.

"Yes! I would love that. As long as Harry doesn't mind, I mean." Draco suddenly looked nervous.

"It was my idea." Harry grinned.

Everyone stared but Harry and Draco didn't mind. Next time someone triggered Draco, Harry managed to calm him down long before he entered the state he was in before. Before long, they were inseparable. Not that anyone had the guts to try to separate them.


End file.
